halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw
Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage. Based on the Universal horror film Dead'' Silence, the house featured various scenes from the film. It was located in Soundstage 22. History and Location In 2007, Universal made a deal with New Line Cinema to bring three of their most famous horror movie monsters to their Halloween Horror Nights event. Along with these three monsters, Universal also got the rights to feature a haunted house based on New Line Cinema's most recent horror movie, Dead Silence. The house would be directly based on scenes from the movie and would be named Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw. The house would be located in Soundstage 22, one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description ''The vengeful ghost of the ventriloquist searches a decrepit theatre for fresh tongues to rip out. Experience Queue The house was located in Soundstage 22. The queue line went through the empty Boneyard area (now occupied by the Universal Music Plaza Stage) before entering the soundstage. Haunted House Guests would be immediately hit with a blast of cold air as they entered the cemetery where Mary Shaw was buried. Detective Lipton is on the other side of a wrought iron fence with a flashlight and shovel, asking if the guests knew about Mary Shaw. From there they would enter Henry's Funeral Home. Mary Shaw's coffin is on the ground, her corpse spilled out on the ground. The smell of formaldehyde was strong. Suddenly, Mary Shaw bursts from behind a curtain, chasing guests into an attic. Several of Mary's victims, their tongues ripped out and jaws broken, burst from the shadows, gurgling and murmuring cries for help. Guests then moved on to the theatre, passing by endless rows of Mary Shaw's dolls that turned their heads to stare at guests. The next hallway used mirrors to make it appear that guests were on a catwalk high above the stage. Mary Shaw stood below, hands raised in an angry posture. Suddenly, the catwalk begins to shake and shudder, and guests ran into the next room, which is Jamie's home. Jamie's father sat still in his wheelchair, apparently dead, before he suddenly stomps his feet on the ground as people pass by. Guests passed by a mirror, Mary's face occasionally flashing in it. Guests would go down a short hallway of portraits that, through holograms, transformed to reveal the victims dead by Mary Shaw's hand. One of the portraits was a fake, and the person in the portrait would lean out and grab at the guests. The next hallway was long, with portraits along the right wall and windows with blowing curtains on the left. Mary Shaw glided past the window, leering at guests. They would then enter the theatre again, with Mary Shaw hiding in the shadows of the rafters. The next room in the theatre had a massive red curtain above the doorway. Every so often the sound of a jack-in-the-box would play, and a clown puppet would burst out with the sound of a clown nose honking. After one final hallway of sheer curtains, guests would enter the final room: Mary Shaw's dressing room. Mary appeared to be standing at the other end of the room. As she began to lunge at the guests, they would find her directly next to them, holding Billy and screaming, as they were looking at her reflection in a mirror. A clown puppet would jump down from above for one final scare. Scareactors *Mary Shaw *Tongue rip victims *Detective Lipton *Clown puppet *Morgue man Pictures Dead Silence Picture 1.jpg|Picture from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Dead Silence Picture 2.jpg|Picture from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Billy the Doll.jpg|A picture of Billy the Doll. Picture from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Dead Silence Facade 2.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Facade.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Funeral.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Coffin.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Corpse.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Shelf.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Puppet.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Puppet 2.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead SIlence Puppets.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Puppets 2.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Puppets 3.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Mirror.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Mirror 2.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Mirror 3.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Mirror 4.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Painting 1.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. Dead Silence Desk.jpg|Image from wdwinfo.com. DS Wheel chair.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Theater Sign.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Table.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Storyteller.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Statue.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Red Hall.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Mary Grave.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS News.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Last Room 2.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Last Room 1.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Entrance.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Drawings.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Cindy.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Cindy 2.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Cemetary.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. DS Arch.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. Trivia * The same song (the main titles of the film) played throughout the entire house. Every 5 minutes or so, the sound would be heard slowing down until it disappeared. After several moments of total silence, lightning would flash and every scareactor would simultaneously attack the guests. * Most of the Mary Shaw scareactors were males. * According to this, a Raven was perched on top of a bust in this house. This was a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's poem, The Raven. * The same website also said The Storyteller and Cindy Caine appeared on paintings in this house. * Also, there was a plaque on the wall of the morgue that was an actual prop from the movie Casper. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Soundstage 22 Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses